Henry (Benji)
Henry Newton is a supporting antagonist in Joe Camp's first film Benji. He is one of Mitch's henchmen. He was portrayed by the late , who would go on to play Uriah Tibbs in Joe Camp's 1976 comedy film Hawmps?. Biography Returning home, Benji finds three suspicious characters, Linda, Henry and Riley, breaking in. Although Henry and Riley are spooked by legends that the house is haunted, Linda intends to propose the location as a hideout to their boss Mitch, mastermind of their illicit activities. Henry leaves a bag of groceries behind and Benji eagerly consumes an open pudding cup. When Benji and Tiffany return to the abandoned house, they find that Riley and Henry have returned. Riley points out that Henry’s groceries have been overturned and becomes increasingly anxious that the house is haunted. As Mitch and Linda arrive to survey the property, Riley tells Henry that a pudding cup is missing, but Henry warns him against upsetting their plans. Later, Riley writes a ransom note to extort money from Dr. Chapman by threatening his children, but Henry throws it on the ground, writes a new one, and orders Riley to deliver it when he gives him the signal. Meanwhile, Mitch surprises Henry and Linda by actually kidnapping the Chapman children. Although Benji races to the Chapman home for help, Mary shoos him outside as the doctor meets with police officers and an FBI agent. Benji returns to steal the ransom note and force them into a chase back to the house, but his plan is interrupted by a concerned neighbor. Benji then unsuccessfully attempts to get the attention of Officer Tuttle. When City Hall closes, Benji is locked inside, but he barks through an intercom and is released by a passing policeman. Returning home, Benji snatches Riley’s first ransom note. When Mitch grabs Benji, Tiffany bites his ankle. Benji jumps free, but Mitch kicks Tiffany, leaving her unconscious on the floor, and Henry and Riley chase Benji off the property. When Benji arrives at the Chapman house with Riley’s ransom note, he finds that Linda has preceded him in an attempt to cut off his efforts. Pretending to console Dr. Chapman, Linda takes the note from Benji and puts it in her purse as Mary scolds Benji and carries him away. Benji bites Mary, runs for Linda’s purse and recoups the note. Although Linda chases Benji, he jumps back into Mary’s arms. After reading the note, Mary becomes suspicious of Linda and alerts Dr. Chapman, who demands to know where his children are. Through her tears, Linda claims ignorance but Benji leads the police, FBI, Dr. Chapman and Mary back to the hideout. Meanwhile, the kidnappers are concerned that Linda has not returned and Henry and Riley argue that they should leave. As they walk outside, however, the police hold them at gunpoint and Paul and Cindy are reunited with their father and Mary. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Gamblers Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Imprisoned Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Benji Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Provoker Category:Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Blackmailers Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy